Along with the development of communication technology, a terminal may be bound with another and easy, safe and rapid non-contact type point-to-point data transmission may be achieved between the terminals, thus providing great convenience to daily life.
A terminal may be a mobile terminal, a personal computer (PC) terminal. In a conventional method for binding terminals, a computer generates a two-dimensional code according to its own identification information to indicate the identification information. The mobile terminal scans the two-dimensional code, acquires the identification information of the PC terminal, and transmits the identification information of the mobile terminal and the acquired identification information of the PC terminal to a server. The server creates a binding relationship between the mobile terminal and the PC terminal according to the identification information of the mobile terminal and the acquired identification information of the PC terminal.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventors have discovered the following problems:
The conventional method for binding terminals requires a series of complex operations to generate a two-dimensional code and to scan the two-dimensional code for two terminals to be bound, and is quite time-consuming. Thus the conventional method to binding terminals has a low efficiency.